


Don't Look Away

by angelus2hot



Series: The Games Watchers Play [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: summer_of_giles, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 in my new Giles series. The Games Watchers Play. Giles wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Look Away  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 323  
>  **Summary:** Part 4 in my new Giles series. The Games Watchers Play. Giles wants to play.

With one last long sweep of his tongue Giles slid up her body until he was able to stare down into her eyes as he slowly thrust his cock deep inside of her. A slow groan rumbled in his chest as he felt her inner muscles clench around him, urging him deeper inside of her welcoming body.

It was too much, this pleasure coursing through her veins. She felt like every cell in her body was on fire and she was burning alive from the inside out. She cried out as desire sang through her veins and she turned her head to look away but he quickly threaded his fingers into her hair pulling it tight as he thrust deeper inside of her.

“No. Don’t look away.” He whispered against her lips. “I want to see you come apart beneath me as I lose myself inside of you.”

At his words Buffy’s eyes widened, her breath came in shortened gasps as her orgasm hovered just out of reach. “Giles.” Fire raced through her and she whimpered his name.

“It’s okay, baby.” His thrusts became harder, faster more demanding as he sent her spiraling toward the edge. “Come for me.” 

His words were a demand and she couldn’t disobey. She screamed his name, her hands clenched into fists, the metal of the handcuffs biting into her wrists as she pulled tight. Her orgasm erupted, flames licked her body, burning her cells to ash and all she could do was wrap her legs around his waist and hold on.

With a shout Giles followed her over the precipice and his body collapsed on top of hers. He bent his head to trace her bottom lip with his tongue before he pulled the blindfold away from her eyes. 

Giles eyes widened and a slow grin appeared on his face as Buffy wiggled beneath him. “Let’s see what all the Slayer stamina fuss is about, shall we?”


End file.
